The Sleeping Experiment
by PurplePrincess93
Summary: One tragic incident links four people together in some sort of experiment Eventual Len/Rin :)
1. Chapter 1

**-****Hellooo****! So this idea for a story came literally in a dream last night right down to the characters… I woke up like whoa I need to write this down! I'm not promising a story with realistic qualities or characters that aren't****OOC****... but what can you expect from a story made from a dream? …**

I also own nothing... Just this laptop here I'm typing on! :D -

Shivering slightly, a young blonde woman pulled her jacket tighter around herself as small droplets of rain fell from the sky. She sighed quietly, it had been sunny when she'd left for work that morning and now she was going to be stuck in the rain.

"After the day you've had, Rin… You shouldn't be surprised." The woman muttered to herself, glancing around quickly to make sure no one else had heard. That was all she needed, people thinking she was some crazy lady who spoke to herself.

Rin was the newest member of the Police Service in her town and had started her two year probationary period just six months ago. In all honesty, it could have been going better… She was still learning but found that people expected her to know everything already. This made her feel self-conscious about asking for help and today in particular she had made a few mistakes that people would be teasing and ridiculing her about for months over.

It was days like today that made Rin wonder why she had ever wanted to put herself through all this, but one thought about her best friend made her forget any doubts.

Miku Hatsune.

Just the memory of Miku brought determination and strength to Rin.

**-Flashback****!—**

Eighteen year olds Miku and Rin were walking home from the cinema late at night. They had lied to their parents and had gone to see the new violent film out so asking for a lift back home was out of the question, besides… They lived five minutes down the street from each other and it wasn't that far a walk from town. They had naïvely assumed that they would be safe.

"Oh Rin that film was sooo cool! Too bad that guy with the blue hair was killed, he was cute" Miku had not stopped talking about the film since the credits started rolling. Well, that was a lie… There was silence for a few moments while Miku had been chewing her leek flavoured crisps, but as soon as she had swallowed the mouthful she would be right back at it. Rin loved this about her best friend though, she was quite happy to let her carry on while occasionally adding to the otherwise one-sided conversation. She smirked as she heard Miku's comment on one of the male actors.

"Really, Miku it's a film, you can hunt him down on Wikipedia and Google images the second you get home"

"Why wait?" Miku cried excitedly, pulling out her phone and going on the internet. Within thirty seconds she had found him and spent the following ten minutes saving images to her phone. Rin meanwhile was having trouble trying to stop laughing.

"Don't you go ditching me for your new future husband now" Rin teased, poking Miku's side playfully. Miku gasped dramatically, pulling Rin into a crushing hug and dropping her phone in the process.

"I would never ditch you Rinny! Never ever ever ever ever! You're my best friend! No one will ever tear us apart!" She cried, getting louder and louder as if this made her point truer. Rin sighed happily and returned the hug. She didn't care if Miku woke up the whole neighbourhood, she was proud to have her as a best friend and the world would have to deal with it.

"I know I know I was joking, we're like twins except… You know... Height difference..." Rin was half a head shorter than Miku, "Hair…" Rin gently pulled on Miku's long teal hair before pointing at her own shoulder length blonde hair in dismay. Miku noticed this and looped her arm through Rin's as she picked her forgotten phone up and continued to walk.

"Rinny you're so cute, you don't need super long hair to be beautiful, you have the prettiest blue eyes, hair a shade of blonde those Barbie clones would kill for, you're gorgeous and I wish you had more confidence in yourself." Miku sighed

Rin's smile grew into a grin as they turned a corner to her road.

"Thank you Miku, you're the best."

Miku grinned back in response before producing what looked like a ribbon and hair pins out of her pocket.

"Here. I was in town earlier, saw these and thought of you. The pins might keep that fringe out of your face and get you some attention if you catch my drift" Rin choked on her breath as she listened to her best friend's suggestive comment. Miku looked alarmed and patted her back roughly. She wasn't sure if it actually helped but she has seen it done so many times to other people.

"M-Miku….T-T-That's…I... What? I like blending in!" Rin spluttered, recovering.

"No, you like going along with whatever is happening for the sake of other people's happiness… You have gotten used to being 'Miku's friend' and I think you need some confidence to get people noticing you for you. As Rin Kagamine." Miku's expression turned serious. Her eyes displayed a hint of guilt as they both knew that what she had just described was true. At school Rin was barely acknowledged. It was Miku who got all of the attention and Rin had never complained once.

"Okay I will wear it every day, just for you."

"Also for yourself!" Miku added quickly. They had reached Rin's house and sat on the wall outside. This had become somewhat a tradition as they always sat and carried on chatting for a good half an hour before Miku finally headed home.

"Hey I'll put them on for you" Miku took the ribbon and tied it into a bow that sat on Rin's head. It was huge but suited her. Next she pushed Rin's fringe out of the way of her eyes and held them in place with the pins she had bought.

"You really think people are suddenly going to notice me just because they can see my face?" Rin asked doubtfully.

"Of course!" Miku replied, smiling brightly.

"Okay... Hey Miku... What are you going to do after school?"

Miku looked ahead, her smile faltering.

"Miku? What's wrong?"

"Heh... Nothing... I just had this dream of being a Police Officer, you know, helping people... Being a part of something bigger you know?" Miku sighed, trying to retain her smile.

"I think that's lovely, Miku! Why do you look so sad though?" Rin moved closer to her best friend, pulling her into a hug.

"My parents, they keep trying to talk me out of it! They think it's too dangerous and that I would never make it anyways" Miku cried, hiding her face in Rin's hair and clutching onto the smaller girl as if she were to disappear. Rin was shocked, she'd always liked the Hatsune family, and even her twin brother Mikuo was nice to her. Not being able to think of anything comforting to say, she settled for gently rubbing Miku's back and humming her favourite song.

"Rin..." Miku whispered after some time, her head still resting on Rin's shoulder.

Rin moved slightly away, hoping her smile would be enough to bring out a smile on the other girl's lips. To her relief it had worked and Miku continued, "Do you think I can make it?"

Rin didn't even have to think about her answer, "Of course you can! You can do anything! If you want, I will help you! I'll even come with you! Hey, I'll be a police officer alongside you! My mum is always going on about how I should be one or a doctor or something, how cool would that be?" She was getting more excited with every suggestion she could come up with and it seemed to have an effect on Miku too because she had perked up and was grinning again.

"Rin, that's an amazing idea! We'll be the best cops ever!" Miku grabbed Rin's arms and stood up, bouncing up and down on her toes in excitement as she did so, Rin joined her in this strange dance as a car drove past. This didn't faze the two teenagers though, who were too interested in their newly planned future.

"Hey Rinny, it's half ten... I should probably head back now" Miku sighed sadly, letting Rin's arms go.

"Awwhh okay then, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Rin smiled, walking to her garden gate. From here Rin would watch Miku walk down the street to make sure she was okay, though she knew anything could happen from the end of her street to Miku's house but it was a small comfort for them both that she was being looked after in some way.

"Of course!" Miku giggled, "Byeeee" She called, looking back at Rin every so often to wave. As she reached the end of the street, she turned around fully to Rin, blew a kiss, waved and like that she was gone. Rin never saw her again.

**-End****very long flashback!-**

They never had found the murderer. Or murderers. There was too much circumstantial evidence to ever convict anyone so Miku Hatsune became just another girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It had been widely assumed that whoever was in the car which drove past us that night was the guilty party. Rin's eyes grew watery as she remembered the last few minutes she had shared with Miku. Luckily it was raining so she was able to cry discreetly, she took out her phone to reply to a text she had received earlier in the day at work.

From:___**Mikuo**____**Hatsune**_

To:_**Rin**____**Kagamine**_

_Hey Rin I just thought I would see how you were, are they treating you any better at work?_

She smiled to herself as she read it again; Mikuo had taken the news the hardest, she felt sorry for him... She had lost her best friend, but he had lost his twin. They had lived together and now there was a gap in the family

Following Miku's death, Mikuo, who had normally kept to his own friends at school had been going out of his way to check on Rin and making sure she was okay as she had a sudden popularity boost. However, both he and Rin knew that this was only to get gossip and information on Miku. After they had left school, Rin was determined to achieve what Miku never could and worked hard to become a police officer. There was also a small hope that one day she could find whoever had taken her best friend away from her.

Looking in a shop window where she could see her reflection, Rin fixed the bow that sat above her head. To this day she would still wear it along with the hair pins given to her that night.

She was about to reply when she suddenly felt dizzy and faint. The ground shook which made Rin fall into an elderly couple...

"Hey watch out!" A gruff voice snapped.

"Now, now Howard! There is no need for that! The poor young girl doesn't look very well, are you okay dear?" A kind voice said.

Rin was so confused, what had just happened? The ground had just shaken and no one was panicking, it was as if nothing had happened.

"I-I'm so sorry I just, I-I don't know what happened I just sort of... fell" Rin finished lamely, looking at the ground.

"Oh it's okay, you look worn out! Tough day at work was it? You best run along home deary we don't want you flaking out again do we?" The elderly woman smiled, before walking away with her not so happy husband who was still grumbling about the 'youth of today'.

Yeah, that will have been it... She was having a tough time at work and the stress that combined with remembering that night took its toll on her, she thought before continuing on home, forgetting about replying to the text.

Elsewhere in the town, a young man was being chased. He had to get away, he couldn't be caught.

"Give it up Kagamine! This time there is no way you're getting away" The woman chasing him yelled. Unfortunately for her, the man was exceptionally quick and she struggled to keep up.

"I have to find somewhere to hide" He muttered to himself, darting down a street. His name was Len Kagamine and if he were to be caught, then he would never be free again. His so called friends had framed him for all sorts of small crimes yet he kept going back to them. Why? Well one reason was that he had nowhere else to go to; he wished that that was the only reason, the real reason was far more sinister.

Len found a deserted place where he would be safe for a while to think about what to do next. He thought back to when he was eighteen and this nightmare had begun.

_-_Flashback again! :D -

Pushing himself up from the ground, Len sighed: He was tired of living like this. He had been on the streets for about a year now and in that year he had seen almost everything but this, this was new. A group of men had approached him and offered him a place with them.

"Why would you help me?" Len asked suspiciously, ready to run if he needed to: He was good at running.

One of the men had laughed and stepped closer, making Len step back.

"We think that we would be useful to each other, don't we boys?" he turned to the others, looking for encouragement. The rest of the men agreed quickly as what seemed to be the leader held his hand out for Len to take. Len was still suspicious of their intentions so hesitated.

"Kid, I advise you strongly to join us, we've seen you around town running to get out of trouble, and we need you." The man said, stepping even closer.

"I-I don't know… W-what are you going to do to me?" Len stuttered, looking down.

"Nothing, we promise. You'll have a roof over your head, food and water, clean clothes every day…" He trailed off, waiting for a response from the younger boy.

"Oh, I-err… Okay then!" Len replied, still rather unsure as to what he was getting himself into, but anywhere was better than on the streets right?

That night was the first time in a long time that Len had been truly happy. He wasn't hungry, tired, thirsty or cold. This happiness continued for a couple of weeks until the leader of the group had told him that he was to come along on some job that needed doing. Len's heart stopped as he tried to figure out what he could possibly be doing. He'd forgotten that in exchange for them taking him in, he would be at their command.

So that Thursday evening, he had been pushed into a car, which suspiciously had no number plate on. The driver seemed to know what was bothering him because he said, "Makes it harder for us to be traced"

"Traced? What? Where are we going? What are we doing?" Len asked frantically

"Shut up, you're not here to ask questions kid." Len flinched at the tone of his voice and turned to look out of the window. He must have fallen asleep because some time later it was dark and they were still driving. He saw two girls outside a house bouncing around excitedly, clutching each other's arms and grinning. Len sighed. He wished he could have a proper friend to spend time with.

"Hey that blonde kid looks like you" The driver said, interrupting Len's thoughts.

"What?" Len spun around in his seat to catch a glimpse of the girl but couldn't see her face: She did have the same length blonde hair as him though. The car got to the end of the street and parked in a shadowy spot where the driver spoke again.

"We'll wait here and grab whichever one comes our way… Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and both will come by."

Wait, what?

"What? No no no no no no no. No. Way. I'm out." Len took his seatbelt off and made to leave the car. The driver grabbed hold of Len's arm, preventing him from doing so as he struggled.

"Kid I swear I will kill you if you don't sit there and stop being so difficult. We need a girl around the place to entertain us." The driver growled. Len refused to look at him; he was disgusted with this man's intentions. Several awkward minutes later, the engine sprang into life as one of the girls from before walked past them. It was the one with the long teal hair. Len glared at the driver before looking sympathetically at the girl who had spun around at the noise, obviously startled.

"Hey missy, we're sort of lost can you tell us whe-"The driver had started, it must have been something about the way he was looking at her because the girl cut him off with a, "Sorry sir can't help you." and walked quickly away.

Run girl, run home, please go. Len thought desperately as the driver's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He drove slowly behind the girl, who had become aware that she was being followed and she broke into a run.

"Get her."

"N-no. I won't." Len argued. The driver suddenly pulled out his gun and aimed it at him.

"Yes you will."

Len quickly got out of the car and went after the girl. In his head he was trying to come up with a plan that would save both her and him. He caught up to her but instead of grabbing her; he spoke to her while running at her side.

"Hey, listen, I want to help you"

The girl slowed, looking thoroughly confused yet frightened.

"Listen to me, you need to get home quickly, before he catches on that I'm not going to- no you silly girl keep running he's behind us" Len reached out for the girl's arm and dragged her further up the road.

"What are you doing?" The girl hissed, confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Trying to save you" Len hissed back, "Please, tell me you live nearby."

The girl looked behind her and saw the car from before start up again and speed towards them. She ran faster, "It's there! My house is there! The one with the green gate!" She cried, the noise of the car was getting closer. Len looked; the house was so close… He had saved her, at the risk of his own life. He would now surely die at the hands of the deranged driver.

They reached the gate as the car skidded to a stop in front of them. A window opened and a boy who looked the same age as them appeared.

"Miku, what the hell are you doing!? Who is that?" He shout-whispered, so as not to wake the entire street.

So Miku was her name, that boy must be her brother or something; they have the same colour hair, Len thought, temporarily distracted.

"I gave you one job to do kid" The driver threw open the door and advanced on them.

"Miku, get inside"

"Miku, what's going on?"

"I will kill you"

"Please don't!"

Four different voices were heard and only one sound had ended them. A gun shot.

Len looked down at himself, this was weird, he wasn't injured… His thoughts were broken by the sound of another boy's attempts at stifling his sobs, and a car speeding away. He looked to his right and saw that Miku was on the floor, dead, lying in a pool of her own blood. The front door flew open and the boy from the window raced down and held her in his arms, sobbing into her long teal hair.

Len felt nothing but pure guilt for the boy. He had tried to save her and failed miserably. The boy looked up at him, tears streaming down his face.

"Y-you" He managed to stutter, Len flinched, expecting a punch or two, maybe a yelling at, he deserved whatever the boy would throw at him.

"I tried" Len said, emotionlessly, "I tried to save her… I did, why didn't she listen to me? My life has nothing, I'd have accepted death, why didn't she listen and go inside?"

The boy stood and embraced him. Len was confused; he had more or less killed his sister, why was he hugging him?

"What's your name?"

Len was even more confused, why was he being so casual? Though the shaking the boy was doing was anything but casual.

"I- My name is Len Kagamine" The boy let go of Len and his eyes widened for a moment before he said,

"My name's Mikuo, you need to leave. You will be blamed for sure if you stay here, I will tell the police everything I saw, but I will tell them nothing of you. Go. Leave." Mikuo whispered, no longer looking at Len but at his sister.

Len sighed before taking off down the road he had just been down, hearing Mikuo crying Miku's name over and over. Where he would go, he didn't know. But he couldn't help feeling like someone was watching him…

**-End of slightly longer flashback! –**

Len shook his head, he had spent too long thinking about the past and now he had run out of time to think of what he was going to do next. He looked around; he was still safe for now, he could go back to the house where his supposed friends would be, probably betting on how long it would take him to get back or something. He hated them all.

It wasn't by choice that he got involved with them, the group that had approached Len back when he was sixteen searched all over town for him after the Miku incident, but couldn't find him anywhere. After living on the streets for a year, Len had known all the secret places to hide so whenever he saw one of them, he had already worked out an escape plan.

A few months later however, Len had heard that the group had been wiped out by rivals, who they had at some point offended. Unluckily for Len, someone had heard a rumour about Len being involved somehow in the Miku murder and had blackmailed Len into joining their group.

Fortunately, this group seemed to focus more on shoplifting, stealing from bags and conning cashiers in the shops. Though whenever they were caught, they would always manage to push the blame onto Len. So here he was today, hiding from the Police.

He suddenly started to feel dizzy and faint, what was happening? No, he couldn't pass out, he could be found! The ground shook which made him fall to the ground as the world went black for a couple of seconds.

What was that? He must have exhausted himself running so much recently. That must have been it… He needed to get 'home' quickly, before this happened again.

**Another new person!**

The woman in the police officer's uniform was getting tired, "Give it up Kagamine! This time there is no way you're getting away" She was determined to finally catch him.

The man she was chasing was wanted for a number of small crimes, but he was difficult to catch simply because he was so fast. She hated how he would always manage to evade her. She also hated his name. She had a new girl start her training this year with the same surname. Kagamine. She detested them both. In fact, they even looked alike. She wanted to be rid of the both of them.

Her name was Anna Dense and she had worked hard to be where she was today and this kid kept ruining her reputation every time he got away. She hated to have to call in backup but if Len Kagamine was ever going to be caught, then she would have to do whatever she could to make that happen.

She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't paid attention to where Len had run to. She had lost him.

She remembered back when Rin Kagamine had first started. It hadn't been the best of starts.

-Another flashback!—

"This is Constable Rin Kagamine, she's new here" Someone said, Anna didn't really care who had said it, it was just that name that had gotten her attention.

"Kagamine? How unfortunate a name" She spat. Rin looked down, embarrassed as colleagues began to laugh at her.

"I'm sorry?" She said quietly, still looking at the ground.

"Your name, tell me. Are you related to Len Kagamine?" Anna snapped.

Rin sighed in a way that said she had been asked this many a time before,

"No, it is a common assumption that we are, but the truth is, I've never even met him"

"Hmm." Anna hummed, not wishing to continue the conversation. She noticed Rin looked saddened at not being welcomed in a friendlier manner. "Rin you are going to have to toughen up, this is the real world" She said loudly and the laughter began again. Rin sighed and smiled although everyone could tell that it was fake.

-End super short flashback!—

Anna had phased out again, she would never find Len now… It was all Rin's fault. She would pay tomorrow, with more work to do.

Just then, she began to feel dizzy and faint, the ground seemed to shake and it knocked her to the floor. A few seconds later she became aware that people were staring at her and that she was in fact, on the floor.

"Are you okay ma'am" a little boy asked, approaching her. She responded in her usual cold way by saying, "Of course I am, I am perfectly in control of what is going on. Now is anyone hurt?"

Everyone looked confused, Anna looked around … Nothing seemed damaged, so what was with the ground shaking?

"Ma'am I think you need a sleep" The boy said again.

"Yes… Quite…" Anna responded, walking quickly away.

It must be the Len case, Anna thought, she had been working so hard recently on it and with trying to catch him, it must have taken its toll on her. She was going to have to go home and get a lot of sleep.

**Last person!**

A teal haired boy by the name of Mikuo Hatsune was sat in his room, glaring at his phone. He had messaged his friend Rin hours ago, and she had yet to message back. Was his service down? Was her signal low? Was his signal low? No. His signal was fine. He knew she had finished work not long ago…

He turned away from his phone and sighed. It wasn't as if he had feelings for the girl, it was just that ever since his twin sister, Miku had been killed, he had suddenly felt the need to protect her best friend, Rin Kagamine.

He knew she was being treated unfairly at work, he also knew that she was only sticking it out because it was something that Miku had dreamed of doing. Stupid selfless caring Rin Kagamine, she was going to get herself hurt one of these days. He remembered the day she had met him after her first day…

**-Last flashback!—**

"Rin! There you are! Hey, what's wrong?" Mikuo stood up from his table in the restaurant to meet her half way.

"Nothing nothing, I'm fine! Well, I'm not, I'm starving so shift it so we can order "Rin grinned and pushed him out of the way slightly.

Mikuo said nothing and just followed her to the table he had been sat at. After they had ordered, Mikuo asked her how her first day had gone. Instantly, Rin's eyes had welled up and she was desperately blinking to keep the tears away.

"Rin…"

"Mikuo…"

"Rin… I'm not joking, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to have finally started! I think Miku would have been proud of me" Rin smiled to herself before glancing at the man opposite her, "Oh nooo I'm so sorry I say the stupidest things just ignore me, please…" Rin hid her head in her arms, some of the other people in the restaurant looked at her disapprovingly for such behaviour, Mikuo didn't really know what their problem was, it wasn't a classy restaurant by any stretch of the imagination. He reached over and poked Rin's arm, making her look up. He smiled at her and she smiled back apologetically.

"Don't worry; really, it was three years ago, we can talk about her." Mikuo poked her arm again, extending his smile. Rin's face broke into a grin and she moved her arm away from him, her eyes still held some sadness though and he wanted to know what had happened to her at work.

"Rin I swear if you don't tell me what happened today I will… I'll… Uhhmm…" He looked around, trying to find something to blackmail her with.

"Here's your food" A waitress announced, placing the food down on the table, he saw his chance and grabbed Rin's plate before she got to it and stood up.

"M-Mikuo, what are you doing!?" Rin cried, looking longingly at her plate of food.

"You tell me exactly what upset you earlier, and you get to eat." He answered smugly. This always worked!

"But… Eurgh. Okay." Rin sighed, Mikuo smirked and gave her the plate back. Everyone was staring at them now but neither of them cared. This happened fairly often when one of them was hiding something, the other would steal their food and hold it hostage until the information was shared.

"So…" He gestured for Rin to continue.

"T-they all hate me Mikuo, they laugh at my name, they laughed at my bow this morning, my supervisor, oooh she's terrible…" Rin continued but Mikuo had stopped listening past the comment about her bow. How dare they, it's bad enough they laughed at all at her. If Miku had been there with her she'd have given them all a piece of her mind. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't realised that Rin had finished speaking.

"Oh, well that's rubbish…" He couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"I know, but hey, things will get better, maybe it's because I'm new… When I make some friends there it will be fine." He could tell she was trying to reassure herself and he really didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. Instead he asked about something else she had said,

"What did they say about your name?"

"Oh this guy, Len, he's really fast at running and has never been caught… We share a surname, we even look alike apparently, can't say I can comment… Never met the guy." Rin rolled her eyes. Mikuo looked down at his plate in thought, that kid from years ago, could it be the same Len? How many other Len Kagamines were there around?

"Mikuo?" Rin's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Rin, was just trying to imagine a male version of you" He hated lying but he couldn't tell Rin what he was thinking about. Luckily she had bought it and she continued eating.

**-End flashback!—**

One day Mikuo would have to tell Rin what really happened to Miku, but for now he felt that the explanation she had been given by the police was sufficient. He hadn't been sleeping properly recently, he had been seeing the Kagamine boy around town, he was always in some kind of a hurry and Mikuo hoped he had managed to keep out of trouble but he didn't find it likely. He still suffered from nightmares about the death of his twin sister from time to time, the last fortnight just happened to be when the nightmares were more frequent. Truth be told, he was shattered, he wanted to sleep so desperately but was afraid of what he might see.

Looking out of his window Mikuo noticed that it was starting to rain. He hoped that Rin wouldn't be out in it just in case she caught a cold, and then it would be into the kitchen for him, making orange soup, orange smoothies, orange cake, orange jelly, orange pie, orange pizza… He would have thought eating so much of one thing would turn you against it. Clearly the love is as strong as it has ever been for the citrusy fruit.

Looking back at his phone then to the window again, Mikuo suddenly felt like the room was spinning, he felt faint and as the ground appeared to shake he landed back on his bed. After a few seconds of darkness, Mikuo awoke to find no trace of what had just happened. It had to be a hallucination or something, it had to be. He hadn't been sleeping properly so that's the only logical explanation… Right?

**Ahhhhh I've finally finished! I still can't believe I've finished! This took me all day but I'm fairly proud of it, first story and all :3 But I'm not going to use it as an excuse, if it's rubbish it is rubbish..:'(**

**I wanted to change to first person half way through but to be honest I couldn't be bothered to go back and change everything so I kept it as it was and continued with it :) I'll change to first person next chapter!**

**As I said, this came literally right out of a dream I had last night, same characters and everything :O **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it, I promise things will be explained as the story goes on! Like this weird Earth shaking thing that made certain people go dizzy and fall over! :D**

**I think that's it!**

**Dododooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rin**_

I raced home after the incident in the street, I was so embarrassed! Entering my house, I made my way to my room to get ready for bed. I'd never had that happen to me before, maybe it was a sign that I should give up my job, I mean… I'm not exactly happy am I? And the stress is obviously catching up on me, oh I'm sorry Miku!

I sighed, it wasn't just her who I felt I had to carry on for; my parents would be so disappointed, they loved to show off about their daughter in the Police and if I quit, there would be nothing for them to be proud of me for. I would just be an embarrassment to them both.

I changed into my pyjamas and hid in between layers of blankets and my duvet. I usually did this before my parents got home to save any awkward 'How was your day' conversations over dinner. This was probably why I'd managed to keep so thin, I didn't always eat the usual three meals a day and I'd been known to even get up at three in the morning for a sandwich. Mikuo would throw a fit if he had ever found out.

I smiled to myself at the thought of my protective friend. People often accused us both of having feelings for each other but I could honestly say I've never even considered it; I guess when Miku died, I was the nearest thing to a sister he could look out for and he was the nearest thing to a best friend I could talk to without replacing her.

"Oh no! The text!" I hissed to myself, I'd completely forgotten that he had messaged me earlier… I was comfy now and really didn't want to move from my warm bed, "He can wait" I muttered before turning over and finally dropping off to sleep.

_**Mikuo**_

It was only seven o'clock and I was thinking about going to sleep… Eurgh. I hate feeling so tired, I guess I could try to sleep, see how long I can go before another nightmare finds me…

_**Len**_

I took detours on the way home, trying to avoid the public eye. I just wanted to get home; I didn't know if that crazy lady was still looking for me, she seemed to have some sort of obsession with me.

As the shared house drew closer, he wondered what state his friends would be in. They could either be drunk, or acting weird from whatever they had taken that day. Len had been offered drugs in the past and he had flat out turned them down. He didn't want to be involved any further in their life than he had to.

Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol was the first thing that hit me, making me want to turn around and leave straight away.

"Who's at the door? Get the baseball bat!" A voice shouted, I rolled his eyes. They were so thick…

"It's me guys" I called, walking into the living room and glaring at the group huddled on the floor. Some of them had flaked out on the sofa, one man had passed out in the corridor and he could hear a woman laughing upstairs. How I managed to get myself mixed with disgusting people all the time, I don't know.

"Leeeen, Leeeeeen, whoa Len you look mad dude" Someone, I think his name was Paul said, not really looking at me.

"You all set me up again. I'm sick of it, stop it… Please…" I pleaded; looking at each of them, hoping that one of them would take pity on me.

The leader stood up and moved towards me, stumbling on empty glasses and people's legs as he did so.

"Lenny, deal with it." He laughed. I couldn't respond. I wanted to be free of these people, be far away from it all.

"I'm going to bed then." I snapped before running upstairs as I heard the others laugh. One day, I'll be strong enough to defend myself, I'll be able to do something with my life. One day…

I quickly changed and jumped into bed, willing this day to just be over.

_**Anna**_

I walked home quickly, hoping to avoid another public embarrassment like had just previously happened. I wanted to go home and forget this whole day. Rin Kagamine had the day off tomorrow, it was guaranteed to be better.

Turning the corner I caught sight of my house and sped up towards it. I ignored friendly neighbourly greetings as I rushed inside, finally happy. I walked upstairs to my room where my Len Kagamine board was. It had everything I know about him and his whereabouts on it. Obsessive, you may call it… But I am going to catch that kid one day, and he is going to spend the rest of his life in jail.

I found that I had been glaring sub-consciously at the board, I truly hated that man. I needed to get some sleep quick before I lost it completely…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rin**_

The following morning, Rin woke up feeling much better, partly from having had such a long sleep, but mostly from the knowledge that she had the day off today. Pushing her covers away, Rin got up and looked in her coat pocket for her phone. She wanted to reply to Mikuo's message before she forgot again.

Tapping out a reply, she had sent,

**From: **_**Rin Kagamine**_

**To:**_**Mikuo Hatsune**_

_Hey, sorry about the late reply, you know what I'm like! I'm fine, are you doing anything today?_

If he was free, then they could catch up or something.

_**Mikuo**_

Mikuo heard a buzzing sound in his dream, he couldn't tell where it was… But it sounded important. A tune then began to play alongside the buzzing, he recognised it, it was his phone ringtone!

He sat up, suddenly wide awake as he looked at the time. It was half past ten… He had somehow managed to sleep solidly throughout the night.

Remembering what had woken him up, Mikuo looked at his phone to see who had messaged him.

He smiled to himself; it was Rin getting back to him from his message yesterday, she wanted to know if he was doing anything, as far as he knew he wasn't.

**From: **_**Mikuo Hatsune**_

**To:**_**Rin Kagamine**_

_Yes I should know better than to expect a reply within twelve hours after I message by now ;) No I'm not doing anything, wanna come to that French café place with me? I normally have breakfast in there._

And now he would wait for a reply. It seemed he spent his life waiting on people to get back to him, so he was surprised when a minute later he received another message.

**From:**** Rin Kagamine**

**To:**** Mikuo Hatsune**

_Oooh fancy, yeah okay then… They'll still do oranges won't they? And hey, I resent that comment… I'm not that bad….. Right?... Right?!_

Mikuo laughed, deciding to leave Rin wondering. A few minutes passed until….

**From: **** Rin Kagamine**

**To:**** Mikuo Hatsune**

_YOU'RE MEANT TO AGREE WITH ME HATSUNE! D: D: D:_

This was proving to be way too amusing, Mikuo couldn't stop laughing to the point that he had developed hiccups. "Ohhh nooooo" he complained to himself, he hated hiccups… They sounded funny and they hurt.

**From: ****Rin Kagamine**

**To:**** Mikuo Hatsune**

_I hate you. ;) I'll be round in half an hour!_

Mikuo, who was still having trouble with his hiccups while trying not to laugh took a look at his alarm clock. He had half an hour to get ready. Uhoh.

_**Len**_

Last night was fun, Len thought, as he woke up to silence. Now why could his housemates not have been this quiet all night? Len found that he repeatedly awoke to the sound of screaming, laughing or arguing.

"Hello?" Len called, as he walked down the stairs, the man who had been passed out in the corridor was gone and no one seemed to be in the living room. Not that Len cared, he'd rather everyone leave him alone for once.

"I'm going out" He called up the stairs anyways, just in case anyone was up there. He wanted some fresh air so decided to go for a walk.

"Huh.. It seems so quiet out here…" Len muttered to himself. Normally he would see people in the park, or at least someone walking on the pavement… Had everyone randomly gone on holiday? He found himself in town and there were no shoppers, no one on the buses, cars were parked in the car park but no one was around to own them. This was weird. He looked in a shop cautiously, just in case there was someone around and he was recognised.

"Hello sir can I help you?" The cashier smiled brightly at him, catching him off guard.

"Uhhmm.. I.. No you're okay, I was just having a look, the town is empty" Len wondered if he was coming across as insane... The girl didn't seem too bothered by his choice of words.

"Oh that's silly, the town is not empty, I mean, I'm here, you're here, all the shops are open and have workers in, are you sure I can't interest you in anything?" The girl maintained her cheerful tone as Len looked more and more confused.

"Oh, no… Thank you though I'm gonna just… Have a look down the street… Uhhmm.. Bye" Len tried to be polite as he exited the shop as quickly as he could. She was obviously one of those optimistic ones who refused to accept any negativity. He had to admire her in a way though, he'd lost his optimism years ago. With a sigh, he carried on walking slowly down the high street.

_**Anna**_

Anna woke up in a panic, she hadn't set her alarm the night before so had overslept for work. She could feel her reputation lower with every second she was not there. Looking at her phone briefly, Anna saw that she had received a message while she had been sleeping. It was from her boss telling her she had the day off today. Anna was confused. No one got random days off…

"There must be some mistake" Anna murmured, waiting for the detective to answer the phone.

"Hello Anna" A voice said.

"How do you know it is me?" Anna huffed, she didn't like the voice on the other end of the line one bit. It sounded like the woman who was on the front desk, what was she doing with someone else's phone?

"Caller ID Anna, anyway don't worry, you have the day off today, just… I don't know, chill out?"

"No! No this is unacceptable. I demand to spe- hello? Hello? Oh how rude" Anna pushed the hang up button harshly and threw the phone onto her bed. Now what was she meant to do for the whole day? She could go into town and see if Len turned up again… Yes… That was a good idea.

As soon as Anna got into town, she noticed that no one was around, she could even hear her footsteps echo. What was going on? The shops were open, and workers were there but other than them, Anna felt like she was the only one.

Finally deciding to enter a small French style café, Anna sat herself at the back in the corner so she could monitor anyone walking in, out or past the premises without being seen herself.

"Can I take your order ma'am?" A waitress arrived with a notepad and pen.

"Yes you can, but first, why is town suspiciously empty?" Anna eyed the waitress carefully, looking for clues.

"Oh you are funny, there are plenty of people around! What can I get you?" she laughed. She seemed sincere about her answer which confused Anna, "Coffee, decaf. Thank you." The waitress seemed unfazed by the coldness of the senior police woman and bounced back to the kitchen happily.

Anna stared out of the front window, almost daring someone, anyone to walk past to prove that there were normal people around. It was almost lunchtime, there had to be someone shopping.

What Anna was not hoping for, however was Rin and a man who looked her age with teal hair to enter the café she was currently in. She didn't know the man but she definitely knew Rin, she hid further into the corner. She didn't want to be seen. Still, this was proof that there were other people around other than her, even if it was the useless Kagamine girl.

_**Rin**_

"I said half an hour, not two hours" Rin jabbed Mikuo in the side with a finger. He jumped away from her and fell off the kerb. "Ahhhhh Riiin" He complained, wiping leaves and things off his jeans while Rin laughed, holding herself up by holding onto some railing.

"S-s-sorry, it's just, your limbs, well, they went flying and" Rin couldn't continue, the image kept coming back into her head and she fell into a giggle fit again.

"Well, I'm fine thank you for asking" Mikuo walked on ahead, seemingly in a mood.

"M-Miiikuo? Noooo, don't be mad! I'm sorry!" Rin cried, instantly feeling terrible about laughing at her friend after she had been the one to cause him to fall. She ran after him before seeing his smirk and realising what he had done. "Eurgh, I hate it when you do that"

"Yeah yeah I'll pay for your orange juice and whatever you want for breakfast, blah blah blah and I'll be forgiven by dinner time." Mikuo pulled Rin into a one armed hug. Rin laughed slightly at how true his words were as she rest her head on his shoulder. She had to stand on tip-toes to manage this but it was a habit she had gotten into at a young age and she saw no reason to stop it now.

"Okay that's enough Mikuo kindness for today" he grinned, pushing her back slightly, holding her arms as she balanced.

"Pfft, you're just worried that one of your popular pretty friends will come along and I'll destroy your reputation" Rin grinned back, thinking Mikuo would go along with the joke. She hadn't expected him to look so seriously down at her.

"Don't ever put yourself down like that again."

Rin blinked, she wasn't sure what had just happened, "I wasn't, I was just… Mikuo calm down, don't look so stressed, I was joking" Rin placed her hand on one of his arms that had been supporting her, attempting to make him lighten up. Why was he being like this? He shook his head quickly, as if he had been daydreaming and was just coming out of it.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry Rin I just can't stand the thought of you thinking about yourself that way. You're amazing, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, Rinny." he smiled and took her hand to lead the way down the road.

Rinny. That was Miku's name for her… Somehow Rin could imagine her best friend saying what Mikuo had just said to her, making her smile again. It was little things like this that made her day.

_**Mikuo**_

Mikuo let out a relieved smile as he saw Rin smiling again in the corner of his eye. He had thought he'd scared her when he had turned serious, he had then called her Rinny… His sister's name for the smaller woman. That was such a risky move but it had worked. Thankfully, their destination appeared around the corner, the silence was starting to get awkward.

"We're here! Do you want to check the menu for oranges before we enter?" He smirked, pointing at the menu listed outside the entrance.

"Of course" Rin took him seriously and scanned the menu quickly. "This place is Rin approved we can go in now" She led the way in and chose a table near the front and sat facing the window. Mikuo followed and sat opposite her as a waitress rushed over with menus. Rin handed hers back straightaway, this could only mean one thing.

"I see you have advertised fresh orange juice here, so that means you have actual oranges here right?" Rin began, Mikuo knew where this was going. She was going to custom order her food, order something from the menu then request certain things to be swapped for others… He had learnt not to take Rin anywhere new to eat since some places had found her too difficult and had banned her. He took a quick glance at the waitress who was still smiling cheerfully at her, she was nodding also… It looked like Rin was going to get her dream lunch, and he had already agreed to pay for it… Oops.

He turned his attention away from the pair and looked past Rin, there seemed to be another customer here in the corner, he kept seeing her peek from behind a pillar then dart back behind it. How strange. He decided to wave at her the next time she poked her head out. The woman froze as he waved and turned a bright shade of red before hiding again and staying hidden. Rin obviously hadn't noticed the woman so had waved back at him, thinking he'd waved at her.

"Oh, hello Rin"

"Hello Mikuo" another wave. Well it would be rude not to wave back, he waved once more.

"Why are we waving"

"Oh, no reason, because it's fun?"

"Right…"

They sat in silence waiting for their food to come, occasionally waving at each other for the randomness.

_**Anna**_

She had been spotted! She had to be much more careful. That man had actually waved at her. How immature. She sipped her coffee as she attempted to catch the conversation from across the room.

_**Rin**_

'It's been exactly two minutes since the last wave… Here I go… Ha! He thought I'd gotten bored and given up? Silly man. Wait, wait… There's a man outside… Mikuo's looking at me strangely but I don't care, I could be wrong but she have a feeling that Len Kagamine, that guy my stupid supervisor is hell bent on catching, is outside walking past… Oh no no no no where are you going? Please come back…' Rin's thoughts were racing round and round her head as she leaned out of her seat to look out of the window clearer. Mikuo, who had just watched her in interest now looked rather concerned and turned around to see what she was trying to see. It could just have been any man but from all that she had been told, Len had blonde hair the exact shade of hers, some of his was often kept in a high ponytail and the same blue eyes.

"Mikuo, we have to go" Rin hissed, noticing the waitresses looking over. Mikuo raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Go where? You spent far too much precious time ordering your food, you are going to sit there and eat it"

She sighed and slumped across the table, the blonde ponytail man had now left her line of sight. "Mikuo, I think I just saw Len Kagamine… Oh please can we follow him, I've never seen him properly before." Mikuo paled considerably and Rin wondered if he was still breathing. "Hey, you still alive there?" This didn't seem to help him.

"I-I-I don't know Rin, why?" 'Oh Mikuo' she thought… She was curious of course.

"Please" was her only reply before she stood. Mikuo sighed before throwing money down on the table for their food they would never eat.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Rin squealed, hugging his arm. He smiled down at her and held the door open for her. Stepping outside, she could see a blonde man walking slowly away from them.

"Look Mikuo look!" She whispered, tugging his sleeve. He didn't look as excited as her though. "We don't even know if it's him Rin…"

"I know, but how many other chances do people get to potentially talk to Len Kagamine?" Rin didn't understand Mikuo's sudden lack of support. "Let's follow him!"

"Okay, but Rin… Aren't you forgetting something…"

"No?" Rin was confused, what could she have possibly forgotten?

"Your job…"

Oh. She had forgotten that.

"He's getting further away Rin, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go." She walked in the blonde man's direction, trying not to make a sound.

_**Mikuo**_

Secretly, Mikuo was hoping that the blonde man they were sneaking up on wasn't Len, he really didn't want to drag up the past with Rin here as Len would surely recognise him.

_**Anna**_

Anna had been dangerously close to falling asleep before she had heard that Rin mention Len's name, she had seen him? Where? Where were they going? They were getting up! Anna had to follow them. So that is what she was doing now, following them while they follow Len. She can almost see him at the end of the high street but she has to wait for the right timing.

_**Len**_

He hated this feeling that he was being watched, even when there were pretty much no people around, he still felt watched. Len had reached the end of the high street, which meant he had to think about a direction to take. He could always just turn around and walk back down the shops again… No, he wasn't that bored. He turned around to look the row of shops anyway and was met with two people standing not so far away from him. A woman with a massive bow on her head and a man with teal ha- wait, oh no… They had met before. It was the boy from the window three years ago. It was obvious from the way the other man had dropped his gaze to the floor. The girl however, she was staring at him as if he was some sort of ancient artefact. She stepped closer to him. He had to get out of here, now.

"No, wait!" a high almost musical voice cried, making him hesitate. He looked at her properly. She had the bluest eyes that would be easy to get lost in if you were stood close enough and stared into them for a while, they reminded him of his own. His had once been as bright as hers, but he had found that his dramatic life had made them dull and sometimes lifeless. Her hair was even the same colour as his… If Len hadn't been 100% sure that he was a single child then he would have thought he was meeting a long lost twin sister.

The man who now had held an arm out to the woman, restraining her from coming any closer looked more or less the same as he had when they had met before. Though he had gotten taller. Mikuo… That was his name… Who was the girl? Len looked back to the girl, wondering why she was stopping him from leaving.

The silence was getting too much for him as he looked back down at the floor and turned back around.

"Len, It must be you, I'm sorry, I've just heard about you and now you're here I can't quite get the right words to come out and now I'm rambling, sorry" The girl was going redder and redder with each word. Len managed to smile genuinely at her, which took her by surprise.

"I don't deserve a fan club miss, uhhmm, I'm sorry… I don't know your name" Len wanted to come across as polite but it wasn't going very well.

"Rin, her name is Rin." Mikuo finally spoke though he wouldn't look up at Len. Maybe this Rin is his girlfriend and he thinks I'm going to drag everything back up and make him look bad… He wouldn't do that to Mikuo. Ever.

"Get over yourself, I'm not your fan girl, I have just been curious to meet this criminal that everyone says bears such a great resemblance to me." Rin laughed, Mikuo loosened his grip and managed to finally look up at him, though Len wondered if the laughter sounded a bit forced…"It makes my life hell" she whispered as if no one was meant to hear. Mikuo seemed not to have heard but Len had. He looked at the other man, asking wordlessly for permission to come nearer. He simply nodded and released Rin completely.

"Rin, I-" Len stopped, he had seen someone else behind Mikuo and Rin. In any other circumstance he would have ran by now but this was different, he didn't want to.

_**Anna**_

It was him! That Rin had found him and they were just stood there talking. How pathetic. Anna was getting impatient, she wanted to get it over and done with. She stepped out of her hiding place and that is when Len saw her. She expected him to run straight away, but he didn't. He just stood staring at her. Hey he isn't so unattractive… Anna mentally slapped herself. Thoughts like that did not belong in her head. She walked towards the group, Rin saw her and had stepped in front of Len, holding her arms up at Anna.

"Anna, please, don't do anything today. Leave it for today" She had pleaded, Anna laughed back at her.

_**Len's POV**_

Why is Rin defending me, and how does she know the obsessed lady? Doesn't she know I can just run? Why don't I? I look to Mikuo who is looking at Rin, clearly worried about her.

"I always thought you would be useless, but look at that. You've finally done something right afterall." The woman I assumed to be Anna said. I stepped out from behind Rin, who had lowered her arms and looked defeated. Mikuo was giving this Anna a piece of his mind but I wasn't paying attention to him, I nudged Rin's arm, making her look up.

"Don't listen to her, she's lying" I smiled, hoping that it would make her smile too. She shook her head stubbornly. "You don't know me Len, I work with her, I'm meant to be part of the police but every day I do things wrong, I am laughed at, they all say I am useless, maybe they're right. I don't want to be useless anymore Len but whatever I do I'll be a disappointment" She had started sobbing and I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her. Instantly her arms wrapped around me as she buried face deeper into my coat as she shook violently, trying to stop crying.

I had just wanted her to stop crying, I'd have done it for anyone I guess. I mean, Rin's pretty but I don't suddenly have these feelings for her, I've known her for what, five minutes? After this I doubt we'll meet again anyways, though I always wondered what it would be like to have a real friend….

"You made her cry" I heard Mikuo roar, I flinched before turning to explain myself, except he wasn't facing me, he was facing Anna. She really was crazy, Mikuo looked rather scary and I'd have made a quick getaway by now if I were her. I'm glad I'm not.

"Do you see what she is doing, she is letting a known criminal touch her, she is a disgrace" The woman spat. I narrowed my eyes at her

"Excuse me?" I gently unwrapped Rin's arms from me and guided her to Mikuo who looked like he wanted to cry with her.

"You heard" Anna said, getting bored.

"I've never hit a girl before but I would love to hit you right now" I growled, Mikuo looked over at me, I think I saw a hint of respect for me in his expression, I couldn't be sure though.

Before anything else could happen, a loud glass shattering sound could be heard. Weirdly, it seemed to be coming from the sky. Even weirder, was that the clouds seemed to be moving into shapes… Shapes that resembled letters that then formed words.

"M-M-Mikuo, w-what's happening" I heard Rin cry, looking up at the moving clouds in fright. His only reply was to hold onto her tighter. I couldn't help thinking that I needed a reassuring hug too but I felt it inappropriate and too awkward to ask.

Everyone had seemed to forget the previous argument in order to focus on the sky.

Eventually the clouds stopped moving and the words read,

_**Test subjects all together, objectives complete. Good luck.**_

What….

We all looked at each other, this couldn't be home. No wonder there wasn't anyone around…

Where were we?

* * *

**And there we go! This was a super long one! :D zzzzzzzzzzz**

**I did warn you it wouldn't be realistic ;) **

**Well, it was realistic in my dream but that's about it… :D**


End file.
